Simulated football games have heretofore been devised or suggested. For example, Siegel U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,971 issued Feb. 17, 1959, illustrates one form of such a game wherein playing cards, spinners and a small simulated playing field were employed. In accordance with another suggestion, small movable targets were located on a board that were enabled to receive a projectile by use of hook and loop fasteners of the Velcro.RTM. type. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,823 issued Jun. 10, 1977. While these prior art suggestions have met with limited success, it has remained desirable to develop simulated football games for indoor use that more closely simulate the actual game of football.